User blog:MainLineEngines/The Offiicial History of the North Western Railway
Here it is, the official bio of the North Western Railway. Bio The North Western Railway was first created in 1914, with the government funding joined the Sodor and Mainland, Tidmouth, Knapford, and Elsbridge Light, and the Wellsworth and Suddery Railways. It had small black engines to run what is now Thomas' Branch Line, and boxed engines to run the Sodor and Mainland. In May 1915, Sir Topham Hatt I, previously engineer, bought Thomas to be the station pilot at Vicarstown. Edward was brought the next month, but shunted off when two new bigger engines arrived. In 1916, Winston a Class 28 was brought, and in 1917, 98462, a B12 were brought to help with goods and passengers. However, traffic was increasing, so in desperation the Fat Controller bought Henry in 1919. Gordon was brought in 1922 and proved sucessful enough to become a member of the NWR. However, in 1923, he had an accident with 98462 and he was repaired and 98462 was sent away. 87546, a brother of his was brought, but was very troublesome so sent away. The Fat Controller then borrowed Nix the Reid D34, to help during Gordon's overhaul. James was brought later that year, and had an accident and remained ill, as well as having several adventures. In 1925, Barrow-in-Furness allowed trains to stop their instead of Vicarstown, so there was no need for the big station. The NWR moved their headquaters to Tidmouth, and a three track station with no roof was built. Winston chose to return to the Other Railway in 1926. By 1934, the big engines were fed up of having to find their own coaches, so the Fat Controller bought Percy, and shut the big engines up. In 1935, Henry's condition had worsened, but was given Welsh coal, but unfortunely had an accident that November and sent for an overhaul at Crewe. The engines were given numbers that year too, Thomas 1, Edward 2, Henry 3, Gordon 4, James 5, Percy 6. The Flying Scotsman took his place for five months, in which meanwhile, Gordon was fitted with a double-chimney and taken off in January 1937. During World War II, the Vicarstown Coal Mines were found, and work began to lay rails through the village. In 1941, Sir Topham Hatt I's plans for 'The Truck' were built and completed. Its automatic brakes were removed a short while afterward and has been Really Useful ever since. In 1944, VCM opened and the Vicarstown area began official restoration. Percy volunteered for work there in 1948. At that time, the NWR began known as the 'North Western region of British Railways'. In 1945, the Thin Clergyman had begun writting books about the engines. In 1950, Percy regretted his decision to work at the Mines, so the Fat Controller acquired Dodger the Gresley J50, to work there. He first worked at BMQ and Anopha Quarry, before moving there in 1951. After the avalanche, he was overhauled at Doncaster and returned to work there. In 1951, it was found to be on a quarry tramroad without cowcatchers or sideplates,so the Fat Controller brought Toby to the railway, whom he had met during a holiday to East Angila. Toby was numbered '7', and Dodger '68899'. In 1952, Queen Elizabeth II visited Sodor with Diesel 10 arriving that same year, and in 1953 Edward was overhauled. Sir Topham Hatt I retired in favour of his son Charles in 1954 and died in 1956. In 1955, Duck arrived to let Percy help with construction of Knapford Harbour. In 1956, Diesel and City of Truro visited, but both left Sodor. In January 1958, the Fat Controller was needing a goods engine and so bought David the J11 from the scrap, but was diffucult to repair due to his rotting condition, so in 1959, Donald and Douglas arrived from Scotland, and after several mishaps were allowed to stay. In 1960, Thomas crashed into a stationmasters house and sent for repairs at Crovan's Gate, and meanwhile Daisy took his place. In 1962, David was officially restored and returned to service with his Great Central number '228'. Diesel made failed attempts to redeem himself in 1961 and 1962, but sucessfully redeemed himself in 1967 by helping Thomas and Clarabel. In 1968, Flying Scotsman visited Sodor once more, and 'Arry and Bert arrived to help with the restoration of Vicarstown. Mavis had also arrived somewhere in the mid-'50s. In 1979, the permanent shunter that was needed at Tidmouth was completed with plans starting in 1961. In 1980, and extention short cut from Brendam to Knapford was built and sucessfully opened and allowed Main Line engines to come. Salty had arrived the last year and worked at Brendam Docks as shunter. Stephen Topham Hatt took over as 'Fat Controller' in 1984, becoming Sir Topham Hatt III. Thomas visited York in 1990, and after he returned a book was published with photos and information of the engines of the North Western Railway, and that year is when the term North Western Railway became official after privitasation. Russell was built the next year, Den and Dart arrived in 1992, and Paxton arrived to help at Blue Mountain Quarry in 1993. The Golden Jubilee of the Railway Series in celebrated in 1995, Vicarstown is officially restored in 1996, and both Sir Topham Hatt II and the Rev. W. Awdry die in 1997. David was overhauled in 1999. Spencer visited Sodor in 2001, but his visit was cut short, James was overhauled in 2003, and David visited the NRM for six months in 2006/07, and overhauled again in 2008. In 2010, Pip and Emma became members of the NWR, and in 2011, the centenary of the Reverend Wilbert Vere Awdry was celebrated. Category:Blog posts